Then I Kissed Her
by Cold Dark Wet Dreams
Summary: Chad, do you want something because I'm sort of in a hurry." she whispered shakily, sounding so nervous. She was intimidated, she was nervous, she was tongue-tied, she was not herself. I got her right where I wanted her. Rated T for language. Sonny/Chad


**A/N: **_Wow, I was pretty pissed about writing this because RIGHT when I was about to write the last sentences, the whole dang thing erased by itself. Stupid freaking internet. Well I'm rewriting this (as much as I don't want to) because I worked hecka hard on it! This was inspired by this Youtube vid I watched today. This is about Sonny and Chad of course! I love them, don't you? Oh, and raise your hands if you think that it's obvouis that the Sonny With A Chance writers are going to put a kissing scene for Sonny and Chad. Heck, they'll probably start making the two go out later on, eventually. I will definitely be happy to see that! So here's the short story!_

Then I Kissed Her

My life is perfect...for a while. I get whatever I want, have whatever I need, I don't have to wait for anything, and to make this whole entire list short, my life is simpy and wonderfully perfect. Mackenzie Falls is the number one rated show for teens, I have lots of money to last more than a lifetime, my career and popularity is shooting through the skies, I'm just perfect. I had nothing to worry about except for my handsome (not pretty) little head. Then I was proven wrong.

Then I found out about _her._

Once I heard that So Random! was going to have a new 'actor' on their show, I was confident, knowing (more like expecting) that nothing would change. They would still do their stupid show and live regularly as number two, second to Mackenzie Falls. I also expected that this new 'actor' of theirs would just be another bystander that was just picked out to complete the cast of So Random!

My show would be one, theirs would be two. The same thing that's been going on for the past couple of years. Nothing would change. Not the show, not the ratings, not the people or the actors, and definitely not me.

Then I saw _her._

She was everything I thought she would be, just better. She was annoyingly hilarious, totally outgoing, happy all the time, and she would never try to find bad things out of the worst of flaws. She was..._perfect_. I hate her. I hate her so damn much. She's just like the other losers from So Random!, always trying to find a laugh out of things, not taking stuff seriously, constantly wearing a smile on their faces, and would be so freaking nice. A person like me and a person like should never meet.

Though she was cute...maybe pretty... Ugh, God, she was drop dead gorgeous, amazingly hot, absoultely beautiful! I hate to say it, but she took my freaking breath away. Looks don't change a thing though. I'm supposed to hate her, that's that. She's just another pretty face.

When I actually met her, I was confused. I didn't understand why my heart was beating fast when she was in the same room with me. I didn't get why I would start sweating in places I've never sweat before when she was looking at me. And I really didn't know why I felt like I was going to faint when she smiled.

Then I wanted _her._

I have no effing clue how it happened, but it did for sure. At first, I convinced myself that it was just hatred mixed with confusion. I mean, hate takes up lots of room in your brain and takes lots of energy. I thought that I was just going mad. Then I started thinking about it and thought otherwise. Obviously, I find joy in knowing that I'm better than everyone else and rubbing it in their faces. Their comebacks and reactions aren't as enjoyable as hers though. Insult after insult, tease after tease, the way she would tell me off (or attempt to) was something I could just watch over and over.

The way her eyebrows raise, the way her eyes widen, the way her lips purses sexily, the way her body stiffens, it's just so...seductive. Snappy comeback after comeback, another insult after insult. We went through the same routine everyday. Though it would never get old.

I know she wants me back.

I might be just lying to myself, just telling myself things I want to hear, but I know this is true. Hell, she could be lying to herself right back. She knows that she wants me. I could tell by the way she looks nervous (or angry) when I'm in the room, her eyes sparkle when my name comes into the conversation she's having, she looks dazed when I glance at her, and her breath gets caught in her throat when I smile at her.

We're definitely never going to admit it. First of all, I'm not allowed to admit it. People know me as a hateful and conceited person and they expect that from me. Unless the girl I'm caught making out with is a rich airhead or a bitchy faker, then people would start bashing on me. I wince, just thinking what the media would do once they find out that I'm crushing big time on her. Secondly, she thinks that she hates me and that I hate her back. While I do, I don't. Same goes with her. This is so freaking confusing.

I want her. I want her. I fucking want her.

Call me desperate or completely insane, but if I want something, I will stop at _nothing_ until I have it. It drives me crazy that I can't have her! Every single day I have to see her and remind myself that she's the only girl I'm not allowed to have, not allowed to date, not allowed to kiss. It completely pisses me off. I can have Portlyn because she's an airhead. I can have Tawni because she's a bitch and an airhead. But I don't want them. They annoy me to hell and I can't stand them. I can have the ones I don't want, but not the one I do want.

Perfect life? Not anymore.

--

As today passes by, I sit in the empty table in the empty cafeteria. I need some time to collect my annoying thoughts of her that I want to go away. If I didn't like her, this would be so much easier! But _nooo_. I just have to like her a lot.

To my absolute horror, she walks inside of the cafeteria, smiling (of course) and looking happy (no surprise). I'm supposed to get myself to stop thinking about her and now she's here to ruin it all. She notices me all alone in here and glares at me for a moment before walking up to the ice cream machine and getting out a popsicle. I watch her move as my mouth grows dry. Every step she took, every blink of her eyes, practically everything she did, I couldn't stop staring.

She notices my stare and gives me a weird, but flattering, look. I smirk at her, nodding my head. She tucks a strand of her shiny brown hair behind her ear and smiles back at me. She has confusion written all over her face. She was about to walk out of the cafeteria, but I didn't want her to.

"Sonny!" I call out, instantly clasping my hand over my mouth, realizing that I just called her. She turns around, looking at me. I blink, not knowing what to say. She keeps on staring at me, waiting for me to open my mouth. I get up from my seat and walk up to her. Confidentally, I place a hand next to her face while my other one in my pocket. I look at her flirtatiously as she gives me a nervous look. "Hey there." I said, sweetly, giving her the Chad Dylan Cooper charm.

"Umm, hello?" she said, not understanding my actions at all. She's enjoying this though. She's definitely enjoying this. She leaned against the wall, realizing how close we are. I smirk even more, loving the scared look she's showing. "Chad, do you want something because I'm sort of in a hurry." she whispered shakily, sounding so nervous. She was intimidated, she was nervous, she was tongue-tied, she was not herself. I got her right where I wanted her.

I walked a little closer, intentionally pressing my lower half of my body against hers. Her eyes widened a bit, but she kept on trying to show that she wasn't feeling awkward at all. An actor could always tell if another actor was lying. She was scared being this close, but I knew she was enjoying this deep down. On the other hand, I loved being this close and wasn't afraid to show it.

"I do want something." I said, gently. She glanced at me then looked right back down at her shoes. My smirk grew even bigger. She shifted a little, pushing back against the wall, not realizing that she was leaning on it already. She bit her lip then slowly raised her eyes until her gaze met mine.

"Well then, go get it. You always get what you want, don't you?" she asked, smiling a little, trying to make a joke out of all of this. Obviously wanting to get out of this situation. I gave her a warm smile. She looked at me, shocked at first, but then her small smile grew a little bigger. God, did that make me melt.

"While that's true, some things I want..." I started as I leaned into her. I stopped once our lips were just air particles apart. I could hear her breathing heavily and feel me shaking. Our hearts were beating quickly together in harmony, practically racing against each other. "... just need permission." I finished. I closed my eyes slowly and she did the same.

Then I kissed her.

--

As the days pass by, we acted as if nothing happened. Insult-comeback after insult-comeback. People think we hate each other, and we intend to keep them to keep on thinking that. Though after that one day, that one glorious day, we knew that our relationship could never be the same. Every time we see each other, her face flushes a deep red while I'm smiling wide as ever. I greet her with a nice and unobnoxious hello before insulting her and she sweetly says hi to me before giving me a comeback.

First, I knew my life was perfect until she came around. Really, my life was still the same, except for the fact that I desperately want a girl who I just can't have, which meant that my life wasn't perfect...to me at least. Then that one kiss, that simple peck on the lips, made my life more than perfect.

I kissed her. I kissed her. I kissed her and I loved it.


End file.
